In My Eyes A Klaine Story Ch 1 There You Are
by BridgetteAnderson
Summary: Hi, this story will be from Blaine's POV. Enjoy.


"Hi I'm new here; uh can you tell me where to go?" Said a new face whom I'd never seen before. "The warblers are performing. I'm Blaine." I said with no hesitation. "Kurt." Kurt, what a beautiful name for a beautiful face. "C'mon I know a shortcut." I grabbed his hand and my heart and mind were racing. I was actually lost for a moment in not just the huge halls, but him. Just the beauty of him and any look he gave, any word he spoke was just like heaven. I needed to hear his voice one more time, I was pretty sure he would be a beautiful singer if he sang. "So where do you really go to school?" I said cleverly, I hope. "Oh, um, McKinley. How'd you know?" "You don't have the proper uniform." I said as I watched a grin grow across his porcelain face. Oh God he was so gorgeous I could barely contain myself, but what if he wasn't even gay. I can't have that happen again, especially after Drew. Ugh, I still get embarrassed by that name. "Excuse me a moment." Were the only words I could think of trying to be remotely clever. Because he had no clue I was about to perform.

"So how'd you like it?" I said with my dreamiest smile. I had to impress him, I just had to. "It was marvelously breathtaking." He said beaming from ear to ear. Our eyes caught for a moment even though I could've looked in those aqua eyes all day. I even wrote a 3 page poem just about his hair one time. I was falling too fast, and I was aware. But I was so caught up in the moment of him I couldn't contain it. "So would you like to go get some coffee?" I offered. "That sounds great, Blaine." Kurt saying my name was just even more breathtaking. I don't think I've ever wanted someone to say my name more than him. What if he finds me unappealing? Maybe I am unattractive. I guess we all just see our own imperfections. Except for Kurt, I've yet to find a flaw in him. "Well, follow me and we'll drive over in my car." "Actually we have to take my car, because I can't leave my car here." "Right." I said. I was kind of sad because I wanted to walk him to his door, at least. I was getting ahead of myself again. _Calm down, Blaine._ It didn't take me long to realize we were already at his car.

"You have good taste in coffee. Mr. Blaine." Kurt said with some foam on his lips. "Anderson, Blaine Anderson. And I feel compelled to tell you there's some foam on your lips." Oh God. Could I be any more of a loser? Making James Bond references, and then basically saying I was staring at his lips. Smooth move, ex-lax. Great, now I'm turning into my sister, if that even makes sense. I looked up at him and his smile had faded. He looked between a mix of extremely confused and upset. Tears were almost welling in his eyes. "Kurt, wh-what's wrong?" he reached his hand up to wipe his eyes. "Oh, um, nothing. It's nothing." I grabbed his hand."Kurt, I know it may be personal, but I'm here. And I really want to be friends with you. In a word, that I want to give you. Courage, sometimes we all need courage. And for you, it's especially now. So if you don't want to tell me that is up to you. If you don't, that is fine and I completely understand. Just find courage in yourself." Kurt closed his eyes then took a breath. I could only imagine what he was about to lay in front of me."There's a bully, Karofsky. He, um, shoves me in lockers every day. Mocks me because I'm gay. He just terrifies me and I-I'm lost. I'm so lost, I don't know who to turn to or-or what to do. I don't even think there is anything I can do, at this point." My heart had just about sunk into my stomach. Who could ever do such a thing to Kurt? Sure, I had just met him, but I feel like I know him. And as crazy as that sounds, I can really relate to him. "Kurt, I-I'm so sorry. I had no clue. That's horrible, are you sure there isn't another reason? Have you told a teacher?" Kurt basically scoffed at my last statement. "As if anyone actually and truly cares at my school. All the teachers have so many problems they can't see the potential danger right in front of their faces. He just…gets away with it." Kurt was just staring off into the distance; I couldn't handle this I need to do something about it. "Well, here's my number. I want you to text or call me, no matter what the time, if anything else happens. Okay? Kurt, I will be there." He looked up at me with this look of gratitude in his eyes. His eyes were so beautiful, so pure and blue. I don't even know how he manages to be drop dead gorgeous and sexy as hell at the same time.

"So I guess we'll keep in touch, right?" Kurt asked me subtly, almost nervously. "Yeah, maybe we can get coffee tomorrow. Only if you want to." I offered, hoping he would say yes. "That sounds great, Mr. Anderson." He smirked and pulled out of Dalton in his car. "How was the date?" Wes said laughing. "It wasn't a date. Just some coffee." I said, clearly red and embarrassed. "Sure, just keep it down when he starts coming around here to 'hang out'." I couldn't take the embarrassment "Okay, goodnight Wes." That night I dreamed about Kurt. How beautiful and flawless he was, I couldn't help but dream about him. Whoever gets him will be the luckiest man on this planet. Maybe my luck will turn out, for once. Who knows, not me. I woke up the next morning excited for coffee with Kurt this afternoon. At about 12 I decided to text him.

_**Courage- Blaine**_

Hopefully, he'll get the message.


End file.
